1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine and particularly to a cylinder head gasket construction which restricts the supply of lubricating oil from the engine oil pump to the valve components in the cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in an internal combustion engine with overhead valves, it is desirable to restrict the flow of lubricating oil which is pumped through the block to the cylinder head. Too great a supply of oil to the cylinder head is undesirable and unnecessary.
In the typical engine such as the Chrysler Motors Corporation 2.2 and 2.5 liter four cylinder engine family, restriction of oil flow between passages in the block and head is accomplished by mounting a cup shaped oil restrictor device in one of the passages. This works well but necessitates an additional part and a mounting operation.